Proposing Queen
by A11y50n
Summary: Sequel to Dancing Queen but can be read as a stand alone. Oliver has an important question to ask Felicity.


Proposing Queen

"Felicity, we need to talk."

"Are you going to break up with me?"

"NO!" Oliver shouted

Everyone stopped to look at them. Oliver ignored everybody including his meddlesome family and carried on dancing with Felicity after a few seconds other couples continued to dance as well.

"Felicity, I'm really sorry about earlier." Oliver said

Oliver was holding Felicity close as they danced around the ballroom. Felicity leant back to get a good look at his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I introduced you as my EA instead of my girlfriend."

Whatever he expected it wasn't the love of his life laughing in his face. Although Felicity wasn't your typical girlfriend, she understood you and she never played games. He was so lucky to have her in his life in the first place and the fact that she still cared about him despite all the crap he put her through.

"Oliver, I know you've been preoccupied for a while now and I know you know you can talk to me when you want to. I know sometimes you want to work things out yourself. You know where I am if and when you want to talk. I know you love me and I know you wouldn't introduce me as your EA if you were thinking straight. Is that why our 'family' were giving you the stink eye? I take it they didn't take too kindly to you introducing me as your EA?"

"Well, I'm no longer 'Oliver', 'Ollie' or 'first born' and I am now 'Moron'. My own mother coined the phrase and it has stuck!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww poor baby!"

"You can laugh; I get the others but how come my own mother and sister like you more than me? I mean we're blood but I swear if they could get away with it they would claim you as a Queen and I would be the boyfriend. I mean I can kind of see why Walter would like you more than me, when I found out about their marriage I was such a douchebag and there is nothing I can do to take that back."

"Oliver you know Walter loves you and Thea as if you were his own."

"I know and I couldn't ask for a better step dad or really second dad but I will never be able to take back how I treated both of them when I found out. I mean he has been such a great father to Thea. I know she loves him as much as our dad. I didn't really get the saying 'you can never choose your family' but I do now especially because Walter chose us and for that I will be forever grateful!"

"You know he talks about his sons and daughter. You've always been his. Thea told me that Tommy became his as well. He felt it deeply when Tommy died. Apparently when it was the anniversary of your and your father's death Walter made sure your mother, Thea and Tommy would all be at home and they would celebrate your lives. They would have your favourite foods, music and films and they would spend the night reminiscing about the two of you. Everybody loved it. He made sure they all had the latest family photo framed. It was a nice one, Christmas I think and it was of all five of you and you looked happy. That's the kind of man Walter is, always thinking of others. You know that Christmas picture of you five together? That's Walter's favourite."

At Oliver's look Felicity elaborated.

"Thea heard Walter tell you mum that was his favourite photo. Your mum was confused because Walter wasn't in it and your dad was. When your mum asked to explain he said that although he loves her and loves Thea, you and Tommy he wished that your father and you didn't have to go through whatever happened out there. When Thea told me that story I cried, it takes a pretty special person to wish his wife's former husband and son didn't suffer in an accident even if that meant he couldn't marry and be a father to his best friend's wife and kids. That's the kind of man you have as a second father!"

"Yeah, he's really decent. Although I have made amends I still regret that initial meeting. Anyway enough about our so called family, again I'm really sorry about how I introduced you."

"Oliver, think nothing of it. Now are you going to dance with me or not? I had a tough teacher. He made me practice, practice and practice. He was a hard task master!"

"Oh he was was he?"

"Yes. His payment plan was exorbitant!"

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, after every lesson he would demand I kiss him as payment!"

"And what did you do?"

"I kissed you of course. It would be rude not to after all you did teach me how to dance I couldn't refuse you your payment." Smiled Felicity

They continued to dance for the rest of the night.

Felicity opened the door to her apartment and dropped the keys into the bowl on the side table by the door. Oliver followed her in and shut the door behind him. He watched her with her usual routine. As soon as she enters her apartment, the first thing she does is take off her shoes and steps into her furry bunny slippers, yes, bunny slippers. Oliver was surprised the first time he saw them because he always associated them with children not grown women. Felicity then educated him in the art of footwear after a careless comment about said bunny slippers. He still remembers the first time he saw the slippers, it was the end of a long day and he went back to her place which was becoming a regular event.

"_Seriously Felicity?" Oliver asked_

"_Huh? What?"_

_Felicity turned to look at Oliver she was confused about what he was asking her then she saw his smirk as he looked at her slippers._

"_Well I remember Thea having a pair of those when she was like nine or ten. I didn't realise they made them in adult sizes."_

"_And what is wrong with bunny slippers may I ask? Do you have something against cute little creatures? What offends you so much? The floppy ears? The bushy tails?"_

_Oliver realised that he should have kept his mouth shut but it was too late. Felicity was tired and things didn't go as well as they'd hope._

"_I didn't mean anything by it and no I do not have anything against bunnies, in fact they taste rather nice, joke! I'm kidding Felicity. They're cute I suppose. I never thought about what slippers you wear because it never crossed my mind mainly because there are other things I'd rather think about you wearing."_

_Felicity blushed and gave him a look and he smiled._

"_Now I think about it, I don't even know what my slippers look like. I'm sure I have a pair, knowing Raisa I probably have many pairs but I don't use them. I'm happy in my socks or my sneakers!" Oliver explained_

_Felicity scoffed_

"_Oh please that is such a guy thing to say. I hope you're not one of those guys that wear a pair of underwear four times before he changes them because I am telling you I don't care how good looking you are or how much I love you, you will not be coming anywhere near me in the bedroom if that's the case. Basic hygiene or lack thereof is a deal breaker; if you don't change your socks and underwear at least once every 24 hours you are not going to see me naked anytime soon!"_

"_Felicity, trust me I change my socks and underwear at least once a day, usually twice or three times! I have to say I hope those demands refer to you as well!"_

"_Ewwww of course, women are more hygienic than men. We bathe and change our under garments regularly!"_

"_Not all of you do. There was this one 'lady' obviously pre island and let's just say she didn't believe in, changing her under garments as you put it, every day. That was a deal breaker for me. I mean, yes I have put on dirty underwear on before but only so I could go home and have a shower not because I was too lazy to shower or change."_

_Felicity watched as Oliver told the story and she saw him shudder at the memory._

"_That's disgusting, you have to change every day, supposing you're in an accident and getting treated you should have clean underwear on just in case. My mum always told me that. While we're speaking of hygiene, did you ever get the 48 hour deodorant? Why would anyone need a deodorant to be ok for 48 hours? You should have a shower or bath EVERY DAY! There are some weird people out there. Anyway you've never complained."_

"_Huh? Complained about what?"_

"_My legs silly, I've caught you looking at my legs when you thought you were being discreet. Do you think they just naturally look that good?"_

"_Well, yeah. What have you had some work done to your legs? What would that entail?"_

"_No you idiot, that's what heels are for, they make your legs look fabulous. I bet you wouldn't look at my legs if I was in flats."_

"_I bet you I would!"_

_Felicity looked at Oliver ready to call him out on his declaration when she caught the look in his eye and realised he was telling the truth that he probably would look at her legs even if she were in flats._

"_Well, you're one of the few, not that I wear them for you. I wear them for me because they look good with my EA outfits and they, make my legs look amazing. Even though I choose to wear heels they can be uncomfortable and the best thing is when you get home and you remove them and slip on some comfy slippers." _

_Oliver made the mistake of scoffing at this and the next thing he knew Felicity was staring at him and he didn't like it one bit. He hated when she got that look in her eye because it usually meant that he was not going to like what was going to happen. Then she smiled so suddenly he thought he imagined the look. What a fool he was. A couple of days later when they were back at the apartment she produced a present for him._

"_Felicity what's the occasion? It's not my birthday and it's not our anniversary is it?"_

"_Relax Oliver you haven't forgotten an important date or anything. You're a great boyfriend and you always support me so I just want to do the same for you. Open it."_

"_Well thanks." Oliver said_

_Oliver remembered unwrapping the present and opening the box and he couldn't believe what was in the box._

"_Er Felicity I think this is for you although they must have sent the wrong size because they look a little big."_

_Oliver looked up to see Felicity's smiling face._

"_Oliver there is no mistake, they're for you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, I know how you always want to support me so I thought you may want to see what it's like to wear some heels. Now before you dismiss it completely, I have a compromise for you. If you wear the heels for one hour, one whole hour not five minutes here and five minutes there, in the apartment then I will do anything you want in the bedroom and I mean __**anything**__!"_

_Oliver's jaw dropped. _

"_Just in the apartment? You're not going to take photos and post them or keep them for future use are you?"_

"_Oliver I swear it will just be for my eyes only, there will be no photos of any kind. So what do you say?"_

"_These aren't trick shoes are they?"_

"_Trick shoes? Really Oliver? If you don't want to wear them that's fine."_

"_Anything I want in the bedroom?"_

_Felicity rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face._

"_Yes Oliver, anything you want in the bedroom."_

"_Deal!"_

_Felicity and Oliver shook hands and Felicity started a timer on her tablet. Oliver thought this was the easiest bet he's ever won._

"_Oh my god! Why? Why would you wear these they are horrible. And the balance how do you actually balance in these things? How do you run?"_

_Felicity was in tears, it had only been 10 minutes but Oliver's reactions were hilarious. The first time he stood up and nearly face planted Felicity barely kept it together._

"_Oh just let it out you know you want to!"_

"_I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't but it's just too funny!"_

"_Easy for you to say!"_

"_Hey I was in your shoes once, obviously not in those shoes but I had to learn how to walk in heels. I didn't learn until I started to work at QC, before that I lived in sneakers."_

"_Why would you do this to yourself? I know I know your legs look great with heels. How long do I have left?"_

_Felicity checked her watch._

"_Well, you have 47 minutes left."_

"_Fine, come on then help me with my balance."_

_If there was one thing apart from the obvious that Felicity loved about Oliver it was the fact that he never backed down from a challenge, not because he wanted to win all the time but because he liked the challenge. So for the next forty seven minutes Felicity helped him with his balance. By the end of the hour he could walk in heels, sort of, there was a few times when his arms would flail around to try a regain his balance but that was it. Felicity was really proud of him. The heels came off within 10 seconds of the hour being finished._

"_Ok I know you choose to torture your feet, I don't understand it and don't tell me about your legs again, but I have so much more respect for women now."_

"_Hmmmmmmm maybe I should introduce you to an epilator seeing as you're in a sympathetic mood."_

"_Ok, I do not like that gleam in your eye, so I'll say no to the epilator thanks. What the hell is an epilator?"_

"_You know what we use wax for right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, it has the same effect as waxing but it's a machine that pulls hair out of your body from the roots unlike cutting it like a razor or electric shaver."_

_Oliver's look of horror made Felicity burst out laughing._

"_You have no idea what we go through to make ourselves look nice! Don't worry you missed all of that with Thea but when we have a daughter, you, when you have a daughter you won't be able to get away from it."_

_Felicity turned around so she could hide her face, she couldn't believe she made that comment. The next thing she knew she was spun around until she was facing Oliver who leaned down to kiss her._

"_If our daughter or daughters are anything like their mum they won't have to do anything to make themselves look nice because they'll be born that way!"_

_Felicity had tears in her eyes at the comment and kissed Oliver back._

"_Ermmm Felicity?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have any band aids?"_

"_Yeah a few, why?"_

"_Well I think I'll need a few my feet are killing me, I think my blisters have blisters, you women are sadistic!"_

_Felicity just shook her head as she went to get the band aids._

_The next day…_

"_What happened to you?" Digg asked_

"_Don't ask!"_

"_Ok, so I've heard of dress down Friday's but today is Monday, why are you so casual?"_

"_I need to wear my sneakers as they're more comfortable and I don't think they'd go with my grey pin stripe!"_

"_Ok so there's a story behind this if Felicity's giggling is anything to go by and all of a sudden I have no wish to know what you two have been up to."_

"_Digg, I have a favour to ask."_

"_Are you feeling all right?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_You asking for a favour is a little ….. what's the word?"_

"_Weird, bizzare, out of character…?" said Felicity_

"_Exactly! Although Felicity, I thought you were smart the last on was three words."_

_Felicity stuck her tongue out at Digg._

"_Have you two finished your comedic routine because you're oh so funny not!"_

"_I think you forgot to mention moody."_

"_Yeah, sorry Digg."_

"_Really?" a frustrated Oliver asked_

"_What's the favour?" Digg asked_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could….."_

"_For goodness sake, what Oliver is trying to ask you is could you please cover for him tonight as he probably won't be that good on patrol seeing as he can barely walk! Oh and it will probably be tomorrow and maybe the next day as well. Men!"_

_Oliver and Digg looked at each other but both were smart enough not to comment on Felicity's last word._

"_Yeah, no problem on one condition though."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me you will never tell me what you two were up to last night!"_

"_Deal."_

"_It wasn't anything kinky Digg, well I suppose some may think it was but.."_

_Oliver and Felicity spoke at the same time. Digg just shook his head._

"_Enough! I don't need to know."_

_Oliver grimaced and Felicity smiled and went to her office. _

"_Seriously man you have to think of a way to keep her quiet because there are some things I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW understand?!"_

_Oliver nodded._

_Later…._

"_This is so embarrassing!"_

"_Will you stop complaining, you're out of action for two nights not your whole life. You know Digg and Roy are doing a great job!"_

"_I have to take time off of 'work' because of blisters, blisters. Can you believe it?!"_

"_Awwwwwwww poor baby."_

"_Your sarcasm is duly noted"_

_Three nights later…_

_Oliver and Felicity enter her apartment after a long day._

"_Felicity, tonight I'm going to collect."_

"_Collect what?" asked a perplexed Felicity_

"_Well we had a deal remember? I wore those torture devices for one hour remember and tonight's the night!"_

"_Ok, come on then. I just need to freshen up."_

_Felicity went into the bathroom removed her make-up and had a shower. By the time she was finished Oliver was ready in the bedroom. Felicity was slightly apprehensive she had no idea what to expect. She assumed Oliver was more adventurous in the bedroom department, she just hoped she didn't embarrass herself. She trusted Oliver with her whole heart and knew he would never make her feel uncomfortable. Felicity left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to see Oliver in bed with a tablet. She was wearing one of his shirts; she got into the habit of wearing one to bed. Felicity really hoped he wasn't going to take pictures or film anything because that was going to be a deal breaker. Even with the best of intentions certain types of photos or films always found their way onto the internet and when that happened no matter how good you are it was very hard to get it off of the internet, she was good but with something like this she would never be sure that no one had a copy._

"_Oliver, I'm really sorry I know I said I'd do anything in the bedroom but I should have mentioned a few stipulations. Those stipulations are no intimate photos or filming…"_

_Before Felicity could finish Oliver spoke._

"_Felicity, we're going to watch a film nothing else I swear!"_

"_Oh, OH! Ok"_

_Felicity got into bed and realised Oliver had set everything up, he had her favourite ice cream on her bedside table as well as some sweet and salted pop-corn. Oliver had her favourite film ready, Cinderella. They got comfortable, ate the ice cream and pop-corn and watched the film. At the end Oliver put the tablet to one side and snuggled with Felicity._

"_I thought when you said you were going to 'collect' that you meant something else." Felicity confessed._

"_Felicity, if and when we try 'other' things in the bedroom it won't be because of a deal or bet or something one of us has won or the other has lost. It will be because we both want to. I just want to cuddle with you. Ok?"_

"_Anytime!"_

_A couple of days later…._

_Felicity walked into the Arrow cave, she was meeting Oliver there as he had to leave QC early. When she arrived she noticed there was something on her desk by her keyboard. It was a present not dissimilar to the one she got for Oliver. She was slightly concerned by the shoes he may have bought for her. She slowly made her way to her desk. She put her bag down and lifted the box; it was much lighter than she anticipated. Felicity was confused and decided she had to open the present there and then. She carefully unwrapped the present and there was a shoe box, she opened that to find the cutest pair of doggy slippers in there in her size. She loved them. Felicity stepped out of her shoes and tried them on._

"_They suit you!"_

_Felicity spun around to face Oliver and ran to hug him._

"_Thank you so much! What's the occasion?"_

"_There doesn't have to be one. This is your home away from home and I thought you should be as comfortable here as you are at home!"_

"_This is the best present I've had in ages. You're the best!"_

_When the others saw the slippers later, Digg just smiled and thought they were exactly Felicity whereas Roy scoffed._

"_What is it with women wanting animals on their feet? What's wrong with a pair of sneakers?"_

_He was met with two looks of pity from the men and one of contempt from the resident computer geek._

"_A bit rich coming from the guy who only wears red hoodies!" a certain lady said just loud enough for the youngest member of the team in the room to hear._

_Roy was going to respond when Digg put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, implying that Felicity would beat him in any argument he decided to start with her. So Roy let the matter drop._

After stepping into her slippers she would go into her bedroom and take off her jewellery. She always sat at her dressing table and removed any ear rings, rings and bracelets. The only piece of jewellery she kept on was a necklace that Oliver gave her one birthday before they were together and she wore it every day. It was a simple necklace with a heart and a green arrow through it. He told her it was green glass as he knew she wouldn't accept anything expensive from him and technically it was true, he asked the jeweller to make a copy of the necklace but use green glass instead of the emeralds. The jeweller was perplexed but the Queens were good customers and he knew you never questioned the customer. His questions were answered the next time Oliver went to collect the necklaces and Digg was with him.

"_You know Felicity isn't going to accept that right?"_

"_Yes she will because she will get this one which has green glass not emeralds, then when she's done all the tests to make sure I'm not lying then I'll swap it for the one with the emeralds and she won't know any different!"_

"_You've gone to a lot of trouble. Are you ever going to ask her out?"_

"_I just have to pick the right time."_

"_Well do it sooner rather than later, Sara deserves a baby cousin!"_

_At Oliver's look Digg just smirked._

While Felicity was removing her jewellery Oliver sent her a whatsapp message even though he was in the same room as her.

"Oliver why are you sending me a message?" Felicity asked as she looked at her cell

"Well you know Thea's birthday is coming up? Well I thought I'd get her some jewellery and I saw a couple of things and I wanted your opinion. Can you have a look?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

Oliver watched as she took her cell and looked at what he sent her.

"Oh Oliver, it's absolutely gorgeous, she'll love it, you're the best big brother ever!"

"Hold on there is some more, have a look at all of them before you decide which is the best ok?"

"Fine but I don't think anything can beat that ring. It's stunning anyone that doesn't fall in love with it is heartless!"

Felicity looked at her phone when she had another message from Oliver but it wasn't what she was expecting.

The message read:

"Felicity, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the love of my life. You light up my day every day. Those five years on the island were hell but I'd go through it again and again if I knew you were waiting for me at the end. You make me smile and hope for the future. You always see the best in people and that includes a very closed off billionaire with some questionable 'favours' that were asked of you. I have one more favour to ask, Felicity Megan Smoak I love you and will love you for the rest of my life will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me and if we are blessed maybe raising the next generation of Smoak-Queen kids who will no doubt run rings around me as they'll have your smarts?"

Felicity turned around from her dressing table to find Oliver on one knee with the ring box open and the ring staring at her. She could barely see through the tears that were threatening to fall but she jump off the chair and onto Oliver's leg and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oliver tried to keep his balance and wipe the tears away. Felicity leaned back and shocked him.

"Yes, on one condition." At Oliver's look Felicity carried on. "When Roy asks you for Thea's hand you don't give him any grief.."

"Yes!" Oliver quickly replied

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and she could tell he was hiding something from her.

"That was really quick. What aren't you telling me?"

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"Don't hmmmmmm me!"

Felicity had a glazed looked on her face she was trying to figure out what was going on then she remembered something happened a few months ago.

"ROY'S ALREADY ASKED YOU?! AND YOU KEPT IT QUIET? HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How did you figure it out?"

"You agreed way too quickly. I know you love Roy like a younger brother and you know he'd die for Thea but I still expected the token protest how he's not good enough for your little sister then I remembered you with a black eye a few months ago and you and Roy were tight lipped about what happened and there was a little tension between the two of you then it sorted itself out. If it was really serious you would have told me about it. So are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Well I kind of misread Roy that's all."

"No that is not all when did he ask for your blessing? How did you get the black eye? Details Oliver I want details!"

"Fine, it was a few months ago and Walter had a meeting with a new client and for some reason the client wanted me there as well so there the two of us were in Walter's office when Walter's EA ushers in Roy. He was dressed up, not suit and tie dressed up but dressed up for Roy. He was really nervous. Walter and I looked at each other and were both confused why Roy would make an appointment to see us when he could catch us at the mansion. Anyway Walter took charge of the 'meeting'.

"_Roy is everything ok? Is Thea well?"_

"_Thea is fine. She's great. I wanted to see you two and I thought away from the mansion may be the best as we would be less likely to be overheard!"_

"_This sounds ominous." Walter said_

"_I hope not. I love Thea with all my heart and I know I don't have a college education or any money to speak of but I would like your blessing to marry her. You are the two most important men in her life her father and brother. Now I would love your blessings but I understand if you don't feel you can give them but I will still ask her to marry me I just thought it would be really nice if I had your blessings. Well that's all I have to say."_

_There was silence for what seemed like eternity but was probably on a few seconds. Walter got up and went to his desk where he spoke quietly into his phone to his EA. Roy looked at me and I looked him and shrugged my shoulders I had no idea what Walter was up to. A couple of minutes later champagne arrived with three glasses._

"_It's about time you make Thea an honest woman. I'd be glad to call you my son!"_

_Roy let out a relieved breath and looked to me. _

"_I'm glad that you'll be my brother officially!"_

"_So when are you going to ask her?" Walter asked_

"_Well it won't be a while yet, I saw this gorgeous engagement ring but I have to save up for it."_

"_Why don't…" Walter started_

"_NO!"_

"_Roy, come on we can…." Oliver continued_

"_NO!"_

"_Roy, it's no big deal I can buy the ring for you"_

_The next thing I knew I was on the floor and my eye was swelling closed because Roy punched me._

"_I'm not with her because she's a 'Queen' or that she has money. And there is no way ABSOULTLEY NO WAY THAT HER BROTHER IS BUYING HER HER ENGAGEMENT RING OK? OR HER FATHER!"_

"Both Walter and I nodded. We've always known he wasn't with Thea for her money unlike some douchebags she dated when she was younger. We didn't realise it was such a touchy subject for Roy though."

"Seriously? So you would have been pleased if Digg or Quentin or even Walter offered to buy this gorgeous ring for you so you could give it to me. Really?" Felicity scoffed

"Anyway, after I got up off the floor and Roy apologised to me, he did ask us for a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Nothing either Walter or I was expecting I tell you that!"

"_Well I have something else to ask you two."_

"_Ok son, what is it?" Walter asked_

"_Well I was hoping the two of you together could maybe talk to Thea?"_

_I looked at Walter and he looked at me._

"_About what?" I asked wearily_

"_Well I want Thea to have a pre nup!" Roy rushed " I don't want her to have any doubts so I want her to know if for some reason our marriage doesn't work whatever is hers stays hers. I don't want anything from her!"_

_Walter and I burst out laughing. Roy was not impressed._

"_What's funny? I thought you would be pleased."_

"_Do you honestly think we have a death wish? There is no way Thea is going to agree to a pre nup, she trusts you, and she loves you why would she need a pre nup?" I said_

"_Plus she's mean when she's mad if we brought it up she would probably keep any kids you two have away from us there is no way I'm giving up the chance to be a grandfather and I'm sure Oliver is not giving up the chance to be an Uncle?"_

"_HELL NO! I want to be there for any nieces and nephews I may be blessed with! Thea would be mean enough to keep your kids away from us if that wasn't bad enough we would have to deal with Felicity and mum who would also be kept away from the kids by association to us! No way! You want a pre nup you ask for it you're on your own!"_

"Awww that's really sweet." Felicity said

"That's us sweet!" Oliver said with a smirk

Felicity looked at Oliver again and he returned her look.

"What?" Oliver asked

"Well, I was thinking who did you ask for my hand?"

"Well you do have a dad and two brothers! When we got together to watch the big game, Quentin, Roy, Digg and Walter were at the mansion while you lot had a 'girls' day. During the break I couldn't wait anymore. I think Walter knew what I was going to do and he was there to support me. I couldn't take it anymore so I kind of blurted it out."

"_I love Felicity with all my heart and I would like your blessings as her father and brothers for me to become her husband!"_

_The three of them just looked at me. Roy and Digg turned to look at Quentin waiting for his lead. He stood up and came to me._

"_You hurt her and they'll never find your body you understand?"_

_I nodded._

"_I always thought she was bright but she fell for you anyway, just kidding, I know you love her and you'll take good care of her not that she needs it! You have my blessing." Said Quentin_

"_It's about time I'm happy for you, you two are meant to be. I need to say this; you hurt her you're a dead man!" Digg said_

"_Thanks Digg."_

"_Yeah you better treat her right or I'll get Thea on to you!" Roy said_

"_So is Walter going to buy the ring for you?"_

_Oliver just looked at him and Roy smirked._

"_Now you know how it feels!" Roy said_

"Awwwwwwwww. We need to take a photo put the ring on please."

Oliver placed the ring on her finger and placed a kiss on top of the ring and looked up to see tears in Felicity's eyes again and kissed her. He picked her up and went to the table to get her cell so she could take a photo, he didn't realise it was going to be a selfie. Once she was finished he took her to bed where they celebrated their engagement.

The next morning as soon as she woke up Felicity reached out for her cell and sent the selfie, with her and Oliver close together and her left hand up where the ring could be seen clearly, to everyone, her mum, Moira, Walter, Thea, Roy, Digg, Lyla, Quentin, Raisa and Barry, all the people who meant the world to her. Oliver was relaxing in bed as he watched Felicity play with her cell and look at the ring again and again. Felicity's cell rang and he could see his sister's face come up. When Felicity answered all Oliver heard was the loudest scream ever!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT TURNS OUT MY MORON OF A BROTHER IS NOT SUCH A MORON AFTER ALL. THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! You will be ordered to the mansion today, everyone will be to celebrate!"

"Thea, your mum may not even be up yet….."

"Oh please, she and Raisa probably have their heads together as we speak and are planning an impromptu celebration lunch/ dinner. Once everything has been arranged then you will get your orders to attend. Ask Ollie!"

Felicity turned to Oliver who just nodded his head.

"Plus mum knows who you've told so she has a guest list and this is just going to be family. Finally, I honestly despaired of Ollie ever asking you, you'll finally be my sister, I can't wait. See you later, congrats again!"

The lunch was nice everyone was there who mattered, Barry made it not that it took him long to travel to Starling City. All the women admired the ring and how Oliver proposed, whereas all the men just slapped Oliver on the back.

The end.


End file.
